Vegito
Vegetto or Vegito (Funimation dub) is the result of Son Goku and Vegeta undergoing Potara Fusion and a hero from Dragon Ball Z. History Creation After Super Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and Kaioshin decided that fusion was their only hope of defeating the Majin. However, there was no time to teach the Fusion Dance to anyone, so Goku was given a set of Potara earrings. He went to Earth just as Super Buu was about to destroy the planet with an enormous energy sphere. Goku threw one of the earrings to Gohan so they could fuse, but he failed to catch it and it fell into some rock. The half-Saiyan managed to find it, but Gotenks defused inside Buu, costing him about a third of his power. However, he absorbed Gohan, becoming far more powerful and Goku was left to fuse with either Mr. Satan or Dende, neither of whom would be very useful. But he sensed Vegeta’s energy and made it to his location with Shukan Ido, though Buu followed him. At first, the Saiyan prince was uninterested in fusing with Goku and at first, they tried to fight the Majin defused. However they were no match for Super Buu, Vegeta finally agreed to fuse, after hearing what had become of his family. As he put the earring on, Goku told Vegeta that their fusion would be permanent and the Saiyan prince told him he should have mentioned that earlier. Despite this, he still went through with the fusion and they merged into one, becoming Vegetto. Battling Super Buu After testing his new body out a bit, Vegetto proved himself far stronger than his two fusees alone. He easily dealt with an attack that would have practically killed Goku and Vegeta alone and completely dominated Super Buu in combat. Having proved himself stronger in his normal form, Vegetto transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Buu was impressed by the fusion’s power, but still was unconvinced that Vegetto was stronger. Vegetto dealt with Evil Buu even easier than before, rendering his attacks useless and constantly assaulting him. The Majin attempted to take down the fusion by liquefying himself and forcing his way into Vegito’s body. Upon doing so, Buu made Vegito bulge to a dangerous looking size and tried to make him afraid by saying he had control of his body. However, the fusion just used his energy to isolate Buu, then kept beating him up and eventually forced him out. Enraged that Vegetto kept taunting him, the Majin began to yell in anger, endangering the stability of the dimensions. If left unchecked, this had the potential to destroy the universe and Vegetto managed to break through the shield created by Buu’s yelling to punch him the face, stopping that from happening. Running out of options, the Majin managed to turn Vegetto into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. But this did not help, since the fusion was still able to move and talk and proceeded to launch a powerful (and somewhat comical) physical assault against Buu. Deciding that he had enough trying to hit a small fast-moving target like Vegetto in his current form, the Majin changed him back. After still getting beaten easily by Vegetto, Buu’s regeneration started to reach its limits and the fusion decided it was time to end the battle once and for all. He told the Majin he had ten seconds before he finished him off and he could do whatever he wanted until that time was up. But when nine seconds were up, Vegetto was engulfed by Buu’s antenna, which had been severed earlier, and absorbed into the Majin. The battle seemed over, but in actuality, Vegetto had been toying around with Buu and could have wiped him out at any time. He’d purposely been absorbed so he could save the family and friends of his fusees that had been absorbed by Super Buu earlier. By keeping himself safe with an energy field, Vegetto avoided being absorbed completely, but Buu’s digestive system defused him back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta proceeded to crush his Potara earring so that they would not fuse again. Later on, when the two were fighting Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta were offered the chance to fuse into Vegetto once again but they refused, due to their Saiyan pride. Battle with Fusion Zamasu Vegito makes his return in Dragon Ball Super during the fight between Black Goku & Zamasu who have fused into Fusion Zamasu. At first, Vegeta refused to fuse with Goku permanently, but then It was revealed that non kais can only fuse with the potara earrings for one hour, so he went with it. Vegito dominated Fusion Zamasu most of the fight, but then the potara fusion ended earlier. Zamasu then annihilated both Goku & Vegeta, and then went on to fight Future Trunks who had gathered a new form. Personality Vegito is a mix of Son Goku and Vegeta’s personalities, possessing Vegeta’s cockiness and habit of taunting his enemies constantly. However, he also has Goku’s cheerfulness and easygoing attitude, so he is not as serious. Vegetto also has a concern for others and tendency to do the right thing, which is a trait he took from Goku. as seen when he used his cockiness to make Buuabsorb him. Vegetto also possesses Vegeta’s strategic skills and Goku’s knowledge of combat, making him far more efficient in battle than both. Powers Vegetto is extremely powerful and is considered to be the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z before the events of Battle of Gods and Revive of F. He possesses enormous strength, speed, endurance, and durability and can manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blasts. Vegetto has a variety of techniques he uses, two of which he takes from his fusees. These are the Big Bang Flash, though he uses a unique version of it that seems like it was combined with the Kamehameha wave. Vegetto holds his hand out in front of him with the palm flat and fires a powerful energy beam. The other is the Kamehameha wave, which comes from Goku, though his version is far more powerful and actually incinerates what it hits. Vegetto can also use the Final Kamehameha, a combination of Vegeta’s Final Flash and Goku’s Kamehameha. When he uses it, he puts both his hands forward, combining the energy of both attacks and creating a large whitish blue energy sphere, which Vegito fires at his target. Another technique he uses is the Renzoku Kikoha, where he assumes a crouching position, and fires small, but potent energy blasts from his outstretched fingers. The next of Vegito’s techniques is the Spirit Sword, where he generates a blade of condensed energy around his hand that he can make larger or shorter at will. Vegetto is able to transform into Super Saiyan form, where his strength and power are greater than his normal form. As a coffee-flavored jawbreaker, he is very small and fast and as such is able to easily barrage and assault his opponent. Transformations Candy Ball Even while transformed into a piece of candy, Vegetto was able to keep up with Evil Buuand even give him a few good hits. Super Kaioken Vegetto can use the Kaioken as a power booster which can help him in times of need. Ozaru As a Saiyan, Vegetto has the ability to transform when the moon is full but he needs a tail. Super Saiyan 1 Vegetto can transform into a Super Saiyan 1 and is considered the strongest being in the universe. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito transformed into this form during his fight against Fusion Zamasu Gallery Super_vegito_render_extraction_png_by_tattydesigns-d5amzat.png Trivia *Vegetto’s voice differs between the Funimation and Ocean dubs: in the Funimation dub, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at the same time, while in the Ocean dub, he sounds more like a mix of their voices. *Interestingly, Vegetto’s name comes from Vegeta’s name and Goku’s Saiyan name, “Kakarotto.” *In the original manga, Vegetto is called "Vegetto" while is the Viz translation, he is referred as "Vegerot." *He refers to his fusees as two separate people as they would talk to each other. *Since Rou Dai Kaioshin states that Potara Fusion is better than the Fusion Dance, it is believed that Vegito is stronger than his Fusion Dance counterpart Gogeta. However he may not have meant the result of one method was stronger than other so it’s up to speculation as to which of the two is more powerful. Rou Dai Kaioshin may have meant it was just a simpler method of fusion. *In the manga, Vegetto immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan upon being formed, while in the anime he fought Buu in base form for awhile. *In two "what-if" scenarios in the video game, Dragon Ball Raging Blast, Vegetto actually fights Gogeta. Interestingly, in these scenario’s, Vegeta’s voice was more pronounced with Vegetto, while Goku’s voice was more pronounced with Gogeta. *In the Portuguese dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegetto is called “Vegeku” since Goku’s Saiyan name was never revealed in that dub. That name was also used in the French dub. *According to Akira Toriyama, Vegetto is the most powerful character in the entire manga. *His theme in the American dub is “Vegeta vs. Goku.” *Vegetto's outfit resembles Goku's outfit, but with the colors of the gi and the undershirt reversed. *In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegetto is voiced by Christopher Sabat and Sean Schemmel while in the Ocean dub, Vegetto is voiced by Brian Drummond and in the original Japanese version, Vegetto is voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Masako Nozawa. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fusion Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Elementals Category:Provoker Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Immortals Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Honorable Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Space Survivers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Athletic Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Spouses Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:The Icon Category:Rescuers Category:Warriors Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Male